Nightmares
by Jess2727
Summary: We know demi-god dreams suck, we also know Percy has suffered from a lot of nightmares. But, what would happen if Annabeth was there whenever Percy had a nightmare? Annabeth POV.


**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANY PERCY JACKSON MATERIAL. **

**Look, I know it's a silly idea, but I need more Percabeth in my life. So, what if Annabeth happened to be there whenever Percy had a nightmare or lost consciousness, you know what I mean. Again, what if? THERE IS NO POINT TO THIS STORY! Anyway... ENJOY!**

**_Night 1_**

They were on the Amtrak train heading for Denver. Percy was sleeping next to me.

Okay, that sounded weird. He was sitting next to me, and was sleeping. He was mumbling in his sleep, some I could understand, most of it, not really. At least he wasn't drooling this time.

I looked at Percy, I wonder if this sarcastic, messy haired, green eyed boy could really be the child of the prophecy. He was Poseidon's son. It was obvious he was powerful, it just depends how he uses it.

All the sudden Percy woke up with a start, he looked at me for a second and shook his head and looked out the window. He was trying to avoid eye contact. He had a nightmare.

I wanted to help him with it. All demigods get plagued with awful visions when they sleep, I should know, but it looked like he didn't want to talk about it.

Then, Grover's shoe fell off, and me and Percy- Percy and I scrambled to put it back on before any other mortal saw his hooves and screamed, "murder!"

"So," I said, once we got back to our seats. "Who wants your help?"

Percy looked at me, eyebrows scrunched together, "What do you mean?" Oh my gods, he is stupid.

"When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?" I clarify.

Percy looked down, as if to hang his head in shame. He looked back at me with such fear filled green eyes, I almost hugged him on the spot.

He took a breathe and began talking about his dream. The way he described the voice in the pit, it didn't sound like Hades, and that's exactly what I told him. I wasn't going to lie to him.

Then, we went in to a conversation about who it could be.

That's when I figured it out, the voice, the prophecy, the downfall of Olympus, Percy. I bet I looked like a deer in the head lights.

Kronos.

**Night 2**

I woke up. Yeah, that's it. I woke up, no nightmares, no visions. Nothing.

Percy wasn't so lucky. He lay across from me on the other side of the truck.

He was cringing and grimacing, flinching and twitching. I was horrified for a moment.

I was right about to crawl over and wake him up when I heard voices coming from outside.

"Grover! Percy! Get up!" I hissed, in which in turn Grover woke up immediately. Percy was unresponsive.

"Grover! Get Percy, " I demanded as I looked for a place we could hide in the truck.

Zebra Cage? Lion- which nearly bit my hand off. Okay, not touching the lion.

I glanced back over my shoulder, Grover was shaking Percy, trying to get him to wake up.

I wanted to shout at him, to get him up, but the drivers would hear us.

Finally, Percy woke up. He looked around shaking, looking very dazed.

"The truck's stopped," Grover said. "We think they're coming to check on the animals."

I had time to worry about Percy later, "Hide!"

**Night/Day-ish/Mid-Afternoon 3**

I ran to the infirmary as soon as I found out what happened.

Percy was dying, gods I don't know how, but he was.

I half-expected to see Luke running right beside me, considering his friendship with Percy. Luke was Percy's first friend at Camp Half-Blood.

There was a small group in front of the Big House, the news about Percy was spreading and people were starting to worry. That was sweet of them, well get in line. I'm actually his friend.

I pushed my way threw the crowd. Argus was standing at the door keeping guard.

I looked at him with pleading eyes, I needed to see him. He let me go in.

I ran in the house, and almost missed the infirmary.

Chiron was yelling at the Apollo kids to give him this medicine and that. I couldn't even see Percy with the crowd of Apollo kids standing around him.

Chiron saw me and gave me a glance, along with a grim look. I wasn't sure whether I was going to cry or throw up.

Percy couldn't be dying! He couldn't.

I had to fight the urge to grab an Apollo camper and strangle him until they told me what happened.

I'm not really sure how long I stood there waiting for something, anything. Finally, an Apollo kid stepped aside joining me against the wall. "He'll be fine. Unconscious, but fine."

"Oh thank gods!" I let out the sigh I've been holding.

One by one the Apollo campers left the room leaving me, Chiron and Percy.

I nearly yelped when I saw Percy. He was as white as paper, his hair was plastered to his forehead, his right arm was bandaged.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked, my voice quivering.

Chiron was looking at Percy intently, "He was stung by a Pit scorpion, it's sting kills you in 60 seconds, any later then... He was in the forest, why I don't have any idea. He came stumbling out of the woods and passed out."

I came over and sat down in the wooden chair next to Percy, with Chiron on the other side of the bed. Both of us watching Percy. I finally looked up, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He needs some nectar, but we can't give him anymore ambrosia." Chiron said looking away from Percy to get some nectar.

"I got it," I told Chiron as he turned around with the nectar.

Percy woke up sometime later.

It turns out that Luke, her best friend for years had- had tried to kill Percy.


End file.
